It is like Romeo and Juliet
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Sendo inimigo, acesso junto dela não obtém ele para suas juras; nem ela sabe, como, com cautela, lhe poderá dizer palavras puras. Mas o amor, em tamanha extremidade, sabe fazer da dor felicidade." - É como se nossa história estivesse escrita. – Rose Weasley.


Resumo

Rose Weasley é filha de Ronald e Hermione Weasley. Foi mandada para Salém, nos Estados Unidos, onde cursou praticamente todos os seus anos letivos. Entretanto, estava de volta à Inglaterra, onde cursaria seu último ano em Hogwarts.

Scorpius Malfoy é filho de Draco e Astoria Malfoy. Foi mandado para Durmstrang, na Bulgária, onde cursou praticamente todos os seus anos letivos. Entretanto, estava de volta à Inglaterra, onde cursaria seu último ano... em Hogwarts.

Eles nunca haviam sequer se visto.

Até agora.

O que possuíam em comum?

Uma família com ódio profundo.

O que eles teriam em comum?

Isso eles construiriam.

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Chovia muito.

Rose preparava seu malão. Suspirou e voltou seu olhar para a cama. Sentia falta das amigas que havia deixado para trás, odiava o fato de ter que ir a uma nova escola.

Algumas lágrimas vieram sem permissão ao imaginar seu último ano sem a presença de seus amigos. Conhecia seus primos, mas não era tão próxima deles.

- Rose? – Hugo acabara de chegar a porta da irmã. – A mamãe pediu para avisar que daqui a pouco estamos saindo para pegar o trem.

Rose sentiu um arrepio, mas apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Hugo analisando o perfil pálido da irmã. Fazia muito tempo que Rose não via Hugo. O garoto agora estava com quinze anos e alto. Ruivo como o pai, as feições de Hugo eram bondosas.

- Está tudo ótimo. – Mentiu voltando a analisar o conteúdo da mala. O irmão apenas concordou com a cabeça, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e se retirando do quarto.

Na hora em que Hugo saiu, sentou-se na cama e deixou que mais lágrimas caíssem enquanto olhava a velha foto de si com as amigas. Sentiria falta delas e da companhia. Teria que conviver com os primos... Rose tentou lembrar da última vez que estivera com eles. O que mais era chegado a prima era Alvo.

Suspirou e levantou-se. Foi até a janela observar as gotas caindo. O clima combinava perfeitamente com seu humor. Ela nunca se imaginara em outra escola. Mordeu o lábio ao ouvir o berro de seu pai do primeiro andar da casa. Era agora.

Mal poderia imaginar o que lhe aguardava naquele ano.

* * *

><p>Scorpius olhava a chuva cair, deitado em sua cama. Não acreditava que iria para outra escola logo no último ano. Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira de seus pais, mas eles por alguma razão decidiram fazer aquela mudança drástica em sua vida. Scorpius desconfiava que tinha algo a ver com querer ter o filho mais perto de casa, principalmente em seu último ano. Talvez, imaginassem até que fosse morar na Inglaterra depois de formado.<p>

Olhou para o lado e viu seu malão já arrumado jogado ao chão. Sentiu um peso esmagá-lo ao pensar que tivera que abandonar tudo. Seus amigos, sua namorada, os estudos, quadribol...

- Scorpius? – Astoria entrara no quarto do filho sem o mesmo notar.

- Mãe. – Scorpius respondeu desanimado. Astoria avaliou o quarto, parecendo um pouco aflita, e seu olhar se demorou no malão jogado.

- Seu pai já está chamando para irmos. Daqui a pouco temos que te deixar na estação.

- Estou indo.

Quando Astoria saiu, Scorpius encaminhou-se até a janela do quarto e observou as gotas caírem. Mal sabia ele que há quilômetros de distância, uma garota ruiva fazia exatamente o mesmo.

Não conhecia ninguém da nova escola, apenas alguns filhos dos amigos do pai que ele já vira uma vez na vida em alguns eventos, fora isso, só tinha amigos na antiga escola.

Teria que se contentar em cursar o último ano em Hogwarts, um ano que com toda certeza seria mais que do que monótono.

* * *

><p>na: Olá a todos! Mais uma Rose e Scorpius para a minha coleção. Essa é uma antiga história minha, a qual estou reformando os capítulos. E, finalmente, postando-a aqui.

Espero que gostem. Sou apaixonada por Romeu e Julieta e bem no início, quando comecei a gostar de Rose e Scorpius, pensei em como a história deles poderia se encaixar no conto de Shakespeare. Óbvio que não será nada dramático como no livro! Apenas inspirado.

Bem vindos a história,

Cecília.


End file.
